


Family Bonds

by SamuraiKanda



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Day 5, Family, M/M, Skiadrum - Freeform, Stingue Week 2016, Weisslogia - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-30 23:10:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8553298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuraiKanda/pseuds/SamuraiKanda
Summary: I just wanted to write a story, where both Weisslogia and Skiadrum are still alive ;)this is a review on the family structure of Stingue ^-^'





	

„I‘m quite better than you‘ll ever be“  
„Nuh, only in ya dreams“  
„I prove it to you“  
„Yeah and how?“  
„Stop it right now, boys, otherwise your father won‘t be pleased at all to hear, the two of you were fighting again“  
  
is a middle aged woman right now telling them and with a short glare the ravenette turns away from his two year younger brother. Actually, this is always like this. The boys are always bickering on each other and looking for a way to fight each other. Right at that moment their father returns from his work as guildmaster of Sabertooth.   
  
„Raios, Yukine; stop the bickering, NOW“  
  
is the White Dragon Slayer now telling his two sons, who inherited a lot of his mate‘s Shadow Dragon Slayer Magic. Having two sets of twins is actually quite a hassle. Especially since the younger ones see Hikari and Raios as rivals in some sort of way. Currently he‘s in charge of everything in the Eucliffe-Cheney household. Rogue had left last evening with both the Exceeds while their oldest daughter Shirayuki is accompanying him.  
  
Only a few know the truth about what they exactly are. Even though they work for Sabertooth, a renown Organisation for rescue operations in the magical world, Rogue and himself belong to a handful of remaining Dragons. Their kin was hunted down by a hunter known by the name of Acnologia until the Alliance within the council of the Wyverns were able to finally defeat him. All five of their children are members within the council just as Rogue and himself. So therefore the cooperation and exchange within the different clans is assured.  
  
„Sir, your father-in-law called. He wanted to assure, the boys and you would arrive on time“  
  
is he now hearing the lady saying to them, working since the birth of Hakuren and Yukine as maid for everything.   
  
A simple nod follows in order to respond, then he looks around for the other two boys. As he enters the living room, he sees Hikari sprawled over the couch while reading Thomas Harris Red Dragon. Right at the doorway towards the kitchen he finds Hakuren eagerly talking to someone on the phone. A smile appears while watching the two other White Dragons within their neat family.  
  
Just thinking back to the day, where he learned about Rogues feelings for him was actually the best that could ever happen to him. Blessed with five such marvelous children, he is more than scared about a future without them. For having at least the chance to be with Rogue together like this, he has to thank in first line his idol Natsu Dragneel. Otherwise who knows how either one of them would have developed while being still enslaved by the demon Jiemma.  
  
„Boys get ready, we leave in 30 minutes“  
  
is he shouting now as rubies are now placed at him in quite an annoyed way. This is their routine every year when Thanksgiving appears. They always celebrate together either at Weisslogias or Skiadrums place. It somehow became a custom, that Rogue leaves the night before in order to help out with all the preparations for the dinner, while he would head off right after work with their sons.  
  
************  
  
Skiadrum, Shirayuki and himself are currently in the kitchen of the mansion the Shadow Dragon lives in. While his daughter fills the forms for the pumpkin and apple pies, he helps his father by peeling the potatoes. This year even his best friend, the Ice Mage Gray Fullbuster is also invited due to the fact, that Grays younger brother is in a serious relationship with Shirayuki. At the begin he was like Sting truly against their little Angel to go on a date at all. Dragons are quite protective, when it comes to their families. But when they learned about Mizuki being raised by two Dragons, he started to accept him as his future son-in-law. Only Sting took a little bit longer to accept the fact, their daughter found her own mate.  
  
„The table is now set“ is Weisslogia informing them right now as he shortly gazes at the White Dragon standing in the doorway to the kitchen and nods. For him celebrating together is really important. When Sting and himself were the age of Yukine and Hakuren, they were told to live with the Orland Family after being abducted from the actual world they descend from. Mental abuse was a daily order. Especially he suffered from the tyranny Jiemma showed towards his underlings. He was this close in ending his own life, had he not met Sting and Lector at this horrible place. Only as a team were they able to endure the time of imprisonment. Only thanks to the strong bond Sting and himself had formed from their childhood days on.  
  
After being rescued by Natsu Dragneel and a bunch of his friends, Stings and his way separated for a while. He was plagued with vicious nightmares and he really believed for a while to be a hazard to anyone around him. Gray and Juvia had taken him in, so he won‘t harm himself at all. Only thanks to the constant approaches of the Water Mage he started finally to realize, where he truly belongs. Since this day he shares a quite strong bond with Gray and Juvia. He is even grateful for them to encourage to go find Sting and confess to him how he truly feels for him.  
  
A gentle smile rests now on his lips. Everyone around him is somehow a piece of the family he was able to build up together with Sting. He isn‘t any longer the sickly only child, avoided by the rest of the class. Right now he‘s a proud ,mother‘ of five wonderful children and a dorky, but for sure adorable husband at his side. Both, Weisslogia and Skiadrum acknowledged their bond from the day, they introduced them Shirayuki.  
  
„I‘m really glad you found such a loving mate for yourself, my son“  
„Thanks, dad“  
  
is he saying right now as he picks up Skiadrums words and he can‘t avoid the slight rose dust appear on his cheeks.  
  
„Otherwise, my dorky brothers and I wouldn‘t be around“  
  
is Shirayuki now mentioning and he smiles. Skiadrum only nods, then he hugs his son and his granddaughter at the same time.  
  
„Rogue-san, they are already here“  
  
is Juvia now informing him as he notices her appearing with a bowl of Quinoa Salad. With a quick nod he lays aside the apron he‘s wearing, then he heads to the entry hall from where he can pick up the sound of a car stopping in the driveway. Shirayuki had followed him and with a gentle smile he watches how she runs towards the White Dragon Slayer in order to hug him.  
  
„You‘re late“  
„The traffic was terrible“  
  
is Sting now saying as he gazes right into these trusted sapphires, both hands resting now on his hips and a short sigh escapes his lips. All five of their children hurry up to get inside, so they won‘t disturb their moment at all. So once they are inside he‘s now drawn closer by Sting and with a sigh of relieve he enjoys the incoming kiss. This is truly the live he‘s more than glad to have. Otherwise, if he hadn‘t met Sting at all, who knows what might have become of him at all.


End file.
